disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
J'son
'J'son is the Emperor of Spartax and the father of Peter Quill with Meredith Quill as well as being the father of Captain Victoria. Appearances ''Guardians of the Galaxy (TV series)'' He first appears where he encounters the Guardians of the Galaxy and Mantis in his throne room. J'son eventually recognizes his own son due to them having the same elemental gun. When Mantis states that J'son is a tyrant and tries to attack him, she is subdued by the Guardians of the Galaxy and taken away by the guards still claiming that J'son is a tyrant. J'son allows his son to use his servant during his stay on Spartax. What Star-Lord doesn't know is that J'son is in cahoots with Thanos where a deal has been arranged for J'son to bring the Cosmic Seed and Star-Lord to him when that day comes. In the episode "Accidents Will Happen," J'son meets with the Galactic Council members Thor, Irani Rael, the Grand Commissioner of Rigel, and the Supreme Intelligence while introducing Star-Lord to Captain Victoria. As a reparation to the Supreme Intelligence, J'son plans to give him one of the asteroid refineries to the Kree Empire. In the episode "We Are the World Tree," J'son has the unveiling of his latest statue while in the presence of Thor and Angela. Following an incident where Drax the Destroyer fought Thor resulting in the destruction of the unveiled statue, J'son has Drax, Gamora, Rocket Raccoon, and Groot banned from his palace. While speaking to his son, J'son tells him how he once went looking for the Cosmic Seed which led to events that led him to meeting Meredith Quill. While in his private room afterwards, J'son tells Thanos that they'll have the Cosmic Seed soon, knowing his son would go after it. Later on, J'son pretends to be angry the Guardians were caught stealing, but is disappointed with Star-Lord's inability to get the seed. Realizing J'son intended for it to happen, Quill revokes his right as heir to the throne and leaves with the Guardians. In the episode "Come and Gut Your Love," Thanos starts getting impatient with J'son who then cuts off the transmission from Thanos when Star-Lord enters his office and gives him the CryptoCube to solve himself. After Star-Lord leaves, J'son finds that the CryptoCube is fake and calls his guards. Upon Star-Lord, Gamora, and Rocket Raccoon hijacking Rora, J'son sends a transmission to Rora to bring his son back to Spartax. Following the defeat of Lucy and Supergiant, Rora shows Star-Lord some archive footage where it was revealed that J'son had Yondu train Star-Lord to be a good thief while not wanting him to come to Spartax until the time is right. J'son's meeting with the Galactic Council is crashed by the Guardians of the Galaxy who show the footage of J'son's actions involving the Cosmic Seed. Thor states to J'son that what he has seen is an act of war. The other Galactic Council members hang up before the Guardians of the Galaxy could reveal other footages. J'son gets angered at what the Guardians of the Galaxy did and calls for his guards. In the episode "Asgard War Part One: Lightning Strikes," J'son had the Guardians of the Galaxy imprisoned and has his armies prepare for the invasion from Asgard. After Captain Victoria secretly frees the Guardians of the Galaxy, they end up fighting their way past J'son's robots. Star-Lord ends up fighting his father until he manages to land on the Milano in order for the Guardians of the Galaxy to get to Thor. When Loki later meets with J'son, Thor and the Guardians of the Galaxy show up where Star-Lord uses the footage taken from the Destroyer armor to expose J'son having stolen the Cosmic Seed and Loki stealing it back from him. J'son then retaliates by hitting a button that causes Thanos and his army to show up. In the episode "Asgard War Part Two: Rescue Me," J'son states to Thanos that they need his son alive to activate the CryptoCube causing Thanos to make off with Star-Lord. Before Victoria could arrest her father, J'son states that they need him to help retrieve Star-Lord. This causes the Guardians of the Galaxy to place him in special cuffs. When in range of Thanos' fleet, J'son disables the Milano's cloaking device and escapes into one of it's pods. During the fight between Thanos' forces, the Guardians of the Galaxy, and the Asgardians, Star-Lord briefly engaged his father in battle. After Thanos disappeared into a black hole, Captain Victoria caught up with the Spartaxian fleet where J'son is arrested and removed from his position as Emperor of Spartax. Category:Marvel Villains Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Men Category:Parents Category:Antagonists Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Villains from TV Series Category:Comic book villains